star_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Activities Coordinator
Morning Activities Coordinator The Morning Activities Coordinator must contact those suggested below to confirm that he/she will run the activities, or, if the suggested leaders are unavailable, find a suitable replacement. Many have indicated willingness on end of conference evaluations; or, the Coordinator could evaluate those who have been enthusiastically involved with these activities in the past. 1. Wake-up Singers: they must have a leader who has access to a pitch pipe, and sheet music, knows all vocal parts of a given song (sight-singing is a major plus), and can guide the group along the traditional route. Wake-up singers meet at 7:00 on the porch (or lobby, if seriously inclement weather). The current conferee contact is SUSAN HOLT. 2. A.M. Stretch: this happens on the porch, usually at 7:40 (or the lobby if seriously inclement weather), and the stretch lasts for approximately 20 minutes. The leader should be a “morning person” who can work with people of all ages and abilities for the 20 minute bodily wake-up session. The current conferee contact is ANNE FERGUSEN. Some years JOE WILLIAMS has offered morning yoga on the porch in place of the morning stretch. 3. Tai Chi/Chi Gong: this happens on the pier (unless rain, when location t.b.a). The group meets at 7:20, and the activity lasts for about 20 minutes. This leader should also be something of a morning person and able to work with varying ages and abilities. The current conferee contact is LOTUS DO. 4. Polar Bears: The Polar Bear Dip starts at 7:00 a.m., as those lacking healthy nervous systems trek down to the post-winter north-Atlantic ocean to swim. BOB LIMMER and his wife, MARY ANNE, have been in charge of rallying the troops and have provided prizes for those who braved the temperatures and dog fish every day during the week. A substitute Polar Bear leader, if needed, could be pulled from the list of volunteers or devout swimmers. 5. Polarettes: Typically spearheaded by MARY ANNE LIMMER, these brave souls march down to the pier and cheer on and celebrate the destruction of nerve cells occurring in front of their faces. Mary Ann is the current contact for leading the Polarettes, pom-poms and all. If needed, another volunteer could be pulled from the list. 6. Solstice celebration: In the most recent years, the solstice celebration has taken place as we welcome the longest day of the year to Star Island. As such, coordinating some sort of activity falls under the jurisdiction of the Morning Activities Coordinator. In the recent past, there has been a Spiral Dance on the front lawn, a procession out to East Rock to watch the sun rise, and a magical communion and celebration of togetherness with a hula hoop outside the chapel. This is one area of Morning Activities where the Coordinator very much has free reign. It is, however, recommended, that he/she take advantage of the resources we have at our disposal, our minister of the week, and those with knowledge of such rites (such as Lotus, Elaine, and Joe Williams).